Miley Annetta Ray Irium
Miley Annetta Ray Irium, often nicknamed Ray or Iri, is a young adult woman. She is known for eccentricity and love of all books; lest it be cooking, pregnancy all the way to portal-making and complex spells that shift arcane itself. Miley takes pleasure in all knowledge; she herself is a book-worm. Her favourite hobby is growing crops; she loves nature and also is generally a pacifist. She was known to her schoolmates as The Smart one due to the teacher always asking her questions. Her intelligence is above average, making her extremely intelligent. She does not like to boast and calmly keeps herself away on her farm in new-Lordaeron. She, herself is a farmer. She uses natural arcane to grow plants, a secret she keeps well, but she also grows them naturally, due to keeping the flavour. If you wish to get something from Miley, you have to do everything known to the universe to convince her to part her lips. History: Miley Annetta Ray Irium was born to Joseph Ray Irium and Marilyn vos Irium ( Maiden name: vos Savant. ) Her mother was a farmer of a long blooded family, where her father was a magi for Dalaran. Miley owes her intelligence to him. When she was young, she was taught the ways of basic knowledge. At the age of one, she could speak common, but yet not read it. At the age of five, she was admitted into a school in a rural area. Her classmates paid no attention to her presence, as she mostly answered the questions for them or wrote the longest essay in the shortest amount of time. Over the years, she was a perfect graded student, albeit some tussles with jealous and envious students. At the age of fourteen, she spoke and wrote common fluently, as with dwarven. She continued with her studies until she was fifteen, where she herself dropped out due to being so intelligent. She turned to farming afterwards. Her mother and father were kind and gentle people, but her father left when she was nine due to Dalaran business ( he is currently in Northrend ). Her Mother was always with her, caring for her. Her mother was the kind who baked cookies or always made you laugh when you were sad; a caring type. She and her mother currently and always lived in Hillsbrad. They owned their own farming land and a villa in the country where they resided. They kept their plants alive and lived peacefully. Miley loved to help her mother; she used to skip around the garden reciting poems about the Holy Light while her mother tended to the garden when she was young. Now, since she was older, she used to do the tending, while her mother milked the cows or fed the chickens. She loved her life and decided to take over. Soon after, her mother died due to an odd brain condition. Miley buried her up in the mountains, away from prying eyes. Ever since that day, Miley promised to keep the farm running and make her father and mother proud. Notes: *Miley does not hate anyone; nobody. She is completely pacifist. She is only interested in selling crops or supporting her farm. She keeps herself contended with books or meeting travelers/travelling to towns. *For having her father go missing and her mother die, Miley is quite calm. She is naturally calm and extremely clever. *Due to her father being a magi, she is known to be high above average intelligence. Her IQ would be estimated at 210, yet she never shows much intelligence to others yet she does seem eccentric. Category:Characters